


Feels like I'm falling in love

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Background Erica Reyes/Cora Hale, Background Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Background Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Besides that none of the season 5 pack, Beta Scott, Bisexual Derek, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek still has his Camaro, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Gay Stiles Stilinski, Girl!Stiles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Pack Feels, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Slow Build, There's only a mention of Mason, Witches, derek is awkward, gender swap, they're mostly only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Stiles turns into a girl the day after they fight a witch.--Derek shakes his head, “I’ll take you to Deaton, Erica, are you finished yet?” She nods, “Yeah, all done. Do you want make up too? You can borrow some of my clothes.” She suggest but Stiles shakes his head, “No. No make up, and your clothes probably won’t fit me.”“Yeah, your boobs are bigger.” Erica says, making Stiles choke on his spit. “Yes, Derek, we’re leaving right now.” He says and feels his face heat up. Erica just smirks at him and grabs one of her magazines that was laying on the coffee table.





	Feels like I'm falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by other fanfics, I saw a few where Stiles turned into a girl and I wanted to write one too, so that idea is not mine. I still refer to Stiles as he/him because even though his body changed to female, Stiles' mind is still male.
> 
> When I was writing I noticed that I kept making the same mistake. I used its instead of it's. I already wrote 4000 words and was too lazy to reread it all to change it, so I apologize for the grammar mistake.
> 
> Mature for mention of sexual stuff, for some reason I can only write that at 1:00 am... I really hope no one that I know finds this... It's not really detailed tho, because I'm too awkward to write it. 
> 
> The title is from the song Stella by All Time Low

“What the hell were you thinking!” Derek pushes Stiles against his door as soon as he enters the room. “Why are you so stupid?!”

Stiles sighs, he is used to be pinned against his door, but the handle is pressing in his back and it hurts. “Get off of me, nothing happened, okay. I’m still me, Stiles, the clumsy human.” He tries to push Derek away, but he won’t move. “Okay, we can stay here.” He mutters.

“You don’t just jump in front of a spell, Stiles.” Derek says and takes a step back. “But it was aimed for Isaac!” Stiles defends himself. “Isaac is a werewolf.” Derek grumbles, “He can protect himself.”

“The witch also knew that, what if the spell only worked on werewolves?”

“Then it could kill you.” Stiles rolls his eyes, “Nothing happened, Sourwolf. I’m fine.” Derek sighs and before Stiles can say anything, Derek’s gone.

“Does he know you can also use doors for different things than push someone against it, like using it to leave a fucking house?” He says to himself and closes the window, making sure it’s locked. He’s not in the mood for more werewolf visits, and if it’s urgent they’ll have to get used to doors. It’s not like his dad will look up, he’s used to werewolves creeping in their house by now. He once caught Isaac when he tripped over a shoe, it was two in the morning and Isaac had a nightmare. Stiles doesn’t know why Isaac didn’t go to Scott or Derek, but he’s always open for werewolf cuddles.

Or cuddles in general, but the werewolves are like a personal heater.

He starts taking off his clothes, suddenly feeling really tired. He hasn’t slept in a few days, he stayed up every night either fighting supernatural threats or doing research. It was mostly research because the pack didn’t want him at the fights. At first, he was offended by it, he learned self defense when he was a kid, but he later understood that it was a protective werewolf thing. Protect the humans.

It’s not like he was the only one, Mason usually stayed home to. Lydia used to stay home, but since she found out that she can use her voice to break someone’s head, the pack loves to bring her to every fight.

It takes awhile for him to fall asleep, the whole day rushes through his mind. It started off as a normal day, well, as normal as it could be in Beacon Hills. He went to school, kicked some ass at lacrosse game, went home, found Derek Hale in his room and got dragged into a fight with a witch. Its not that he hates Derek, he really doesn’t, but every time he was in Stiles’ room, he had bad news.

Stiles finally falls asleep, for the first time in months he actually stays asleep the whole night. No pee breaks, no curly haired werewolves or grumpy sourwolves. Just Stiles.

When he wakes up, hair is tickling his nose. Erica must have crawled next to him. But there’s nobody next to him. He frowns and opens his eyes, long brown hair is covering his eyes. “What the hell?” He sits up and feels something weird and looks down. His eyes widen and he jumps out of his bed.

Why the fuck does he have boobs? He’s not supposed to have those! He runs towards the bathroom and looks into the mirror. His face is mostly the same, just more feminine. His hair is long and curly. He still has the same height as normal, he thinks.

It was the witch, he thinks to himself and walks back towards his room to grab his phone.

 _Dude, something bad happened._ He texts to Scott, and two minutes later his window breaks making the glass spat everywhere. “Dude, seriously? My window?” Scott is standing there, all wolfed out. Scott’s eyes widen and he quickly turns around, “What happened?” Scott asks him, “And please put on a shirt.”

“Oops, sorry.” Stiles awkwardly grabs one of his shirts. It feels different, everything feels different. “You can, uh, turn around now.”

“I think it was the spell, the witch tried to cast on Isaac.” Stiles says, “Wait, now I’m imagining him as a girl. He, or she, would probably be really cute.” Stiles wonders. Scott turns back towards him, his face red. “Yeah, I guess. We have to go to Derek, or Deaton. But Derek needs to know first.”

“Why does Derek need to know first?” Stiles asks and suddenly feels uncomfortable. “Because he’s the Alpha.” Scott tugs him towards the now broken window. “Yeah, uh, I’ll take the stairs.” Stiles says when he sees Scott is about to jump. Scott nods and Stiles rushes towards the door, “Wait, pants first.” He says, knowing that Scott can hear him. He totally forgot that he was still in his boxers. He grabs his jeans, but they don’t fit. “Damn it.” He looks through his closet and sees sweatpants. “Lydia is going to kill me for ignoring her fashion laws.” Stiles mutters to himself and pulls the sweatpants on. Just like his shirt they’re too big, but he doesn’t care.

Derek opens the loft door before they can knock, “What are you- oh.” Derek’s body freezes when he sees Stiles, who is trying to braid his, or her, he really doesn’t know how to refer himself to right now, hair. “Stiles?” Stiles looks up and gives him an awkward smile, “Hey, Sourwolf. How’s your morning?” Derek sighs and lets the two teenagers in. Isaac is sitting on the couch, reading a book. Peter is sitting on a chair, sipping his coffee. Erica runs down the stairs, “Stiles I need your help… Damn.”

Erica’s comment makes the other two werewolves look up and stare at him. Peter chokes on his coffee and Isaac drops his book, “What happened, Batman?” Erica asks and looks at the braid in his hair, “Let me help you with that.”

So that’s how Stiles found himself sitting on Derek’s couch, Erica braiding his hair and Derek eyeing him while he’s talking to the other three male werewolves. “What are they saying?” Stiles asks Erica, because of course the wolves are whispering. “Peter is making inappropriate comments and the others are growling at him.” Erica tells him and tugs at his hair, “Don’t move.”

“Are you still not finished?” Stiles sights. “No, your hair is freaking long. And so soft.” Stiles gives her a weird glance, “Sorry, I haven’t seen Cora since she went back to South America to visit her old pack to say goodbye.” Stiles hums, they all knew Derek and Erica missed Cora. Cora decided that she wanted to stay with her family here, now that she knows that they’re still alive. She of course wanted to say goodbye to her old pack because they helped her after the fire.

“It’s all my fault.” Isaac says a little too loud, making Stiles look up. “It isn’t, Isaac, why would you say that?”

“The spell was aimed at me.” Isaac says and looks down at the ground. “But I decided to jump in front of it, it was my decision so it’s my own fault.” Derek hums in agreement, “Have you been to Deaton yet?” He asks Scott, who shakes his head, “No, I went to you first.” His phone buzzes, “Oh, shit, my mom and I have a family thing, I totally forgot. I have to go.” Scott panics. He waves at Stiles and Erica before running out of the loft. “Oh, now you know how to use a door?” Stiles yells after him.

Peter gives him a confused glance, “He broke my fucking window.” Stiles explains. “Then you shouldn’t have locked it.” Derek says to him. “How did you know I locked it?” Stiles asks him and Derek shakes his head, “I’ll take you to Deaton, Erica, are you finished yet?” She nods, “Yeah, all done. Do you want make up too? You can borrow some of my clothes.” She suggests but Stiles shakes his head, “No. No make up, and your clothes probably won’t fit me.”

“Yeah, your boobs are bigger.” Erica says, making Stiles choke on his spit. “Yes, Derek, we’re leaving right now.” He says and feels his face heat up. Erica just smirks at him and grabs one of her magazines that was laying on the coffee table.

Stiles follows Derek out of the building towards the parking lot. He’s about to walk towards his jeep but Derek grabs his forearm and pulls him towards his Camaro. “Ow, that I turned into a freaking girl doesn’t mean that I have werewolf powers.” He says and winces when Derek tightens his grip, “Shut up, Stiles.”

“Honey, is he bothering you?” An elder lady that walks by asks him. “Oh, no, Miss.” He smiles at her and Derek finally loosens his grip and gives her a smile. “Dude, I’ve never seen you smile.” Stiles grins, and the smile on Derek’s face is gone.

They get into Derek’s car and Stiles reaches out to turn on the radio, but Derek’s hand stops him. “I just turned into a freaking girl, let me at least listen to some music.” Stiles says but Derek shakes his head, “Don’t.” Stiles sighs, not wanting to argue with Derek again and just stares out of the window.

They don’t talk, because Derek doesn’t start a conversation unless its about research. Stiles knows that it’s not because it’s him, but because its just the way Derek is.

They arrive at the animal clinic and see that Deaton just opened it, since it’s still 9 in the morning. He notices the two pack members and sighs before turning the ‘Open’ board back to ‘Closed’ and opens the door for them.

He doesn’t even look surprised at Stiles. “How can I help you?” Deaton asks them and closes the door. “How? Have you seen me? A witch turned me into a girl!” Stiles exclaims, and he almost accidentally slaps Derek into the face. He really needs to learn how to talk without his hands.

“I’m afraid I can’t do much, a spell like that is never permanent, it’ll be over in a few weeks.” Deaton tells them. “A few weeks? I have school tomorrow! I can’t go to school like this!” Stiles says and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Great. If I don’t show up they probably won’t let me graduate.”

“Tell them you’re gone because of a family thing.” Derek suggests. “While my dad is still here? Why would I go alone to something like that?” Derek shrugs, “Because the Sheriff can’t leave for so long, so he sends his son who is smart enough to miss a few days of school.” Stiles stays silent, “Yeah, that’s actually a good idea.”

“Is there something we can do that will make the spell go away quicker?” Stiles asks Deaton, “I’m afraid not, but I can ask some contacts if they know more.” He tells them, “I’m afraid I won’t be able to help you more.”

“Its enough, thank you.” Derek nods at him before leaving the clinic. Stiles sights but follows Derek, “At least it isn’t permanent.” He says to brighten the mood, but Derek just looks at him. “You’re probably going to have to dress like a girl.” He says when they get into the car and Stiles groans, “Great. It’s not like I’d fit into Lydia’s or Erica’s clothes, I’m too tall.”

Derek looks very uncomfortable when he says, “Were going to have to buy you clothes.” Stiles snorts, “With what money? I just spend my last dollars on a red hoodie and some jeans that I can’t even wear anymore.” Derek’s face is priceless, and if it wasn’t under these circumstances Stiles would’ve laughed his ass of. “I’ll pay for them.”

Derek drives towards the mall and sighs, “We should’ve brought Erica.” Stiles rolls his eyes, “If Lydia and Erica would buy my clothes I would have a closet full of clothes I won’t even like. At least you won’t force me into a short skirt or something.” Stiles looks around, “Lydia took me shopping a few weeks ago, well, she was shopping, I was carrying the bags. I think we went to that shop where she complained about too much tomboy clothes.”

“What?” Derek asks him confused. “You don’t know what a tomboy is? It’s a girl who enjoys activities that most people think only a boy would do. Or dress 'masculine', I guess.” Stiles explains before dragging Derek towards the shop by his wrist.

Not many people look at them, they probably look like a boyfriend and girlfriend. Stiles immediately let’s go of Derek’s wrist.

It takes a few hours to find out which size Stiles has to wear and to find something he likes. He has a few skinny jeans, he swears he saw Derek look at his ass, and a few band shirts he found at hot topic. When Stiles walked towards the underwear section Derek’s face turned red, “Do we need to go there?” Stiles snorts, feeling a little more comfortable than earlier. “Yeah, but I’m probably going to need your help, I don’t think I would be able to reach my back.”

“You have to try them on?” Derek asks. “No, Derek, they just magically appear on your body, yes, have you never shopped with Laura?” Stiles regrets bringing up Derek’s dead sister when he sees Derek’s face fall even more, “Sorry, just please help me?” Derek nods and looks around. There are a few other women here, one mother with a teenage girl who looks like she wants to disappear. He’s the only guy, great.

“Maybe you should come back here with Lydia.” Derek suggests, “If I do that, I’ll end up with lingerie that she thinks looks ‘sexy’. I just need some boxers and normal bras. Wow never thought I would say that.”

Derek mutters something like, “Where’s the wolfsbane when you need it.” And follows Stiles. Stiles grabs a few bras and walks towards the changing rooms. It’s only a few seconds before Stiles calls for Derek’s help. The woman that walks by gives him a knowing look, probably thinking that they’re going to hook up or something. Derek feels his face heat up and quickly walks towards the changing room Stiles was in. He looks at the bra, “How do you, uh do this?” Derek whispers. “How should I know? I’ve never even seen a girl in one, you’re the one who had like, 10 girlfriends in high school.”

“Two, and I only took them off.” Derek’s face grows redder when he realizes what he said and Stiles just smirks at him. “Just try it, I guess.” Derek nods and brushes away a few stands of Stiles’ hair that fell out of the braid. When he’s done he looks up and stares at Stiles in the mirror.

Derek hates himself for thinking that Stiles looks hot. He already found Stiles attractive as a boy, don’t get him wrong. But this made his ‘crush’ as Erica called it even worse. His hands linger on Stiles’ shoulders and neither make a move to step away.

“It fits.” Stiles says, “I guess I can just buy two more of these and then we’re done.” Stiles says and reaches towards his back, “Uh, a little help please.” Derek nods, even his ears are red. He undoes the bra and it falls on the ground. Derek’s eyes widen and Stiles quickly covers op his upper body, still not used to having to do that. They look at each other for a few seconds before Derek clears his throat, “I, uh, I’ll wait outside.” He stutters and gets out.

Derek pays for it and they get back to the car, this time Derek doesn’t stop Stiles from turning on the radio. “Why am I not surprised.” Stiles says when he notices that the radio is only playing rock music. Derek shrugs, “You want me to drive you towards your house or do you want to go to my loft?”

“I think I should go home, my dad is leaving for his shift soon and I have to tell him about… this.” Stiles says, “That’s going to be fun.”

“Do you want me to help?” Derek asks him and turns left. Stiles holds onto his seat, Derek isn’t driver of the year. If Stiles’ father saw this he would give him a whole rant about safety and all. “I mean, if you want, there’s not much to say. It’s not like he won’t believe me, I’m living evidence.” Derek nods and stops in front of his house, “Good luck.”

Stiles grabs the bags from the backseat and takes a deep breath before getting out, preparing himself for the most awkward and weird conversation he’s going to have with his dad. Even worse than the safe sex talk they had a few years ago.

He uses his key to open the door. “Stiles, what did I tell you about…” His dad stops when he sees Stiles standing in front of the now closed door. “Do I even want to know?” The Sheriff asks his son, he immediately knows that its him, he has his mom’s eyes. “It was a witch, you, uh, you probably should call the school and say that I’m visiting family in Poland or something, its going to take a few weeks.”

The sheriff sighs, “I can’t believe this is our lives now. What about the neighbors, the girl next door goes to the same school. You should probably stay at someone else’s house.” Stiles nods, “But where? Lydia’s mom doesn’t know about the supernatural and Isaac is already staying in the McCall’s guestroom. The only person left is… Derek.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this to my teenage _daughter,_ but you have to stay at Derek’s house. An adult man who I don’t trust because I arrested him, twice.”

“Hey, he was innocent. And Derek’s not that bad.” Stiles says, “I’ll text him later. First, I’m going to grab something to eat, Derek didn’t want to stop at a café because he was too embarrassed after bra shopping.” Stiles laughs before walking into the kitchen.

“Bra- Oh, my God.”

\--

Stiles is looking at himself in the mirror, he wanted to take a shower, until he realized that he wasn’t himself. He knew that he couldn’t just not shower for weeks. It’s weird, of course he had seen naked people before, but not like this.

He has to admit, if he was into girls he would totally find himself hot.

Yeah, he realized that his crush on Lydia was just himself denying his crushes on other guys.

He pulls off the hair tie and his long brown hair falls messily over his shoulders, covering most of his chest. He runs his hands through it, Erica was right, it is soft.

After a long shower of him… Exploring his new body… He gets dressed into the clothes they had bought earlier. An All Time Low shirt that matches the poster on his wall and black skinny jeans. He could still wear his own shoes.

He tries to dry his hair, but he has no idea how Lydia and Erica do it. He gives up and puts it into a pony tail. He stares at himself in the mirror, he would probably do that for the next few days. He doesn’t think he would get used to it.

He walks towards his room to text Derek. _Do you have a guest room? The neighbors will notice me, I swear Mrs. Anderson is a spy or something._ Derek doesn’t answer immediately, he never does, so Stiles puts his phone down and starts doing research on witches and their spells.

It takes Derek a few hours to answer. _No, but you can stay in mine_. Derek shows up a few minutes later, looking at the still broken window. Stiles only now thinks about how his dad didn’t say anything about it. He either didn’t notice or just didn’t want to know.

“You see this? This is called a door. People use it to go in or out a room. That right there is a window, people use it to look outside or get fresh air in the room, its not a magical portal for werewolves.” Stiles rambles to Derek and grabs his bag, he had put the clothes in it a few hours ago. Derek ignores Stiles and just watches him.

“Are you sure you want me to sleep in your room? I can sleep on the couch too.” Stiles says when they get into the Camaro. “I don’t trust Peter enough for that, he won’t be able to go into my room.” Derek says to him, “Why not? You have a special lock or something?”

“No, an Alpha’s bedroom can only used by an Alpha or their partner. If a different wolf tries to use it, he’ll be uncomfortable by the scent. Since you’re human you won’t notice.” Stiles doesn’t answer and looks out of the window. “We should grab some take out, I haven’t eaten yet and I’m sure Erica and Peter won’t mind. Is Isaac still at your loft or is he at Scott’s?”

“Isaac is at Scott’s and Peter is God knows where.” Derek answers, “But I heard Erica talk about craving Chinese food earlier.”

\--

Erica surprises Stiles by hugging him when they enter the loft, “I’m finally not the only girl.” She grins at him. “Yeah, because I know everything about girl stuff.” Stiles says sarcastically and sits down on the couch. “Oh, we are so having a girls night with Lydia and Cora when she comes back.” Erica smiles and Derek groans, “Not again.”

“What happened?” Stiles asks curiously, “Derek walked in on us talking about girl stuff.” Erica smirks. “Cora almost made him stay but he basically raced out of the loft.” Stiles laughs, imagining Derek’s face must have looked the same as earlier today. Derek comes back into the room with three plates, “Oh! Chinese food! You remembered?” She asks Derek and grins, “You’re amazing.”

Some may confuse the way Derek and Erica look at each other as love. Well it is love, but more like siblings. After Erica moved in with Derek they grew closer, Erica said that she always wanted a big brother.

Erica makes them watch a movie with her after dinner, but Stiles doesn’t mind when he sees the name ‘Star Wars’. Most of the movie Erica and Stiles explain things to Derek, who isn’t really paying much attention.

He’s distracted by Stiles’ scent. He can’t believe what it would be like when Stiles slept in his bed. Their scent mixed… Derek quickly gets up to use the bathroom. Erica smirks at him when she smells his scent but turns back towards the movie, she found out about his small crush on Stiles a few weeks ago and wouldn’t stop teasing her. But she’s a good friend and didn’t tell anyone.

After watching two movies, Stiles decides that he’s tired and follows Derek to the Alpha’s bedroom. It’s no different than Stiles imagined. The walls are dark grey, the floor is dark brown and even the bed is dark. “This is… colorful…” Stiles jokes. “Shut up.” Derek mumbles, “There’s a bathroom next to it.” He points at the other door in the room. “The, uh, walls are soundproof, so we won’t hear you if you have a nightmare.”

“How do you know I have nightmares? I never told anyone… You… Of course you did.” Stiles sights before blushing, “That means…”

“Yep.”

Great, Derek heard him jerk off a few times. He just hopes it wasn’t those nights that he imagined Derek… “Well, that’s amazing. Anything else I should know?”  Derek shakes his head and leaves the room. As soon as the door closes, Stiles looks around. There are a few books and cd’s. Stiles smiles when he sees a Green Day cd, of course Derek likes them. They almost have the same taste in music.

There’s a closet full dark clothes, a big book is hidden underneath a black fluffy blanket. Stiles grabs it and looks inside. His heart breaks when he sees pictures of young Derek with his family. He laughs softly when he sees a picture with Stiles on the background, talking to his dad. He puts the book back where he found it and keeps looking around, but there’s nothing interesting in Derek’s room.

He changes out of his clothes and puts on one of his old shirts to sleep in. He crawls into Derek’s bed and it’s surprisingly comfortable. He tries to but can’t fall asleep. It takes him awhile to get comfortable and the thought of him being in Derek’s bed…

Not helping.

Being a girl is different, he can’t just think of dead puppies. No, it just feels like he peed himself. He slowly brings his hands towards his… He’s still not really used to saying vagina instead of penis. He’s glad that Derek told him the room was soundproof, it was the first time he was thankful for their werewolf super hearing. He lets out a moan, and no one has to know it was Derek’s name.

\--

When Stiles wakes up he takes a quick shower in Derek’s bathroom, which is almost as dark as his bedroom. When he walks downstairs Erica and Derek are chatting in the kitchen while Derek is cooking breakfast. “Good morning.” Erica greets him, “Did you sleep okay?” Stiles nods, he sure did.

“Whatcha making, Sourwolf?” Stiles yawns. “Pancakes, Derek’s are the best.” Erica answers and takes a sip from her coffee. Stiles grabs coffee for himself and sits next to Erica, watching Derek cook. Erica’s phone buzzes and she smiles at it before replying to whoever messaged her.

“Cora will be back next week.” She informs them. Derek hums as an answer and grabs three plates. Derek clearly wasn’t a morning person. They eat breakfast in silence and Erica leaves to go to school. “What am I going to do now that I won’t be able to go to school?” Stiles wonders out loud. “I don’t know, read?”

“Hmm, I haven’t been able to read a not supernatural related book since Scott got bitten.” Stiles grins and Derek goes to his room to get changed.

Big mistake.

As soon as he enters his room he can smell Stiles’ scent everywhere. Worse, he can smell what Stiles did last night. His wolf starts to freak out and he feels like he wants to roll around in his bed. He feels his claws pierce in his skin and his eyes flash red.

Stiles is suddenly pressed against the wall in the kitchen, his face close to Derek’s. He suddenly realizes his mistake, Derek can smell _everything._

Derek surprises him and buries his face in Stiles’ neck, his fangs nibble on the skin. When Stiles lets out a soft moan Derek quickly pulls away, realizing what he did. “I have to go grocery shopping.” Derek says and is suddenly gone.

Stiles stays there for a few minutes, trying to understand what happened. It’s probably normal werewolf behavior, he thinks. Isaac buries his face in Scott’s neck all the time.

Derek returns a few hours later and is back to being his grumpy self, Stiles is sitting on the couch reading a book he found in Derek’s room. They don’t talk about what happened.

\--

Stiles sighs and sits down on the toilet, it’s been a few days and he’s still not used to his new body, or the way the others look at him. He does his business and is about to get up when something red catches his eye.

Derek races towards the bathroom when he hears a piercing scream, “Stiles? Are you okay?!” Derek knocks on the door. “I’m bleeding out of my fucking vagina! No, I’m not okay!” There’s a weird noise and Stiles is pretty sure Derek just slammed his head against the door before looking for Erica.

“I feel like a proud big sister, you got your first period.” Erica smirks at him when she enters the bathroom with pads and a clean pair of underwear. “How can you be proud of this?” Stiles asks and looks down, “This is a nightmare.”

Erica laughs, “Believe me, it’s going to get worse. In a few hours your stomach will feel like someone stabbed you to death and you’ll be craving food. Well, I always crave food, Cora never wants to eat when she’s on her period. Also, the stereotype thing about being moody is not always true, well, for Cora it is, but I think that it’s in the Hale genes to be grumpy.”

Erica helps him use the pad thing, he won’t ever get used to this. And he doesn’t want to get used to this.

And Erica was right, a few hours later when Erica is at school, Stiles is laying on the couch, holding his stomach in pain.

“You okay?” Derek asks him and sits down on the armrest of the couch. “No, it hurts.” Stiles moans in pain and Derek winces slightly, “Sit up.” Stiles frowns at him but does as he says. Derek sits behind him and carefully rests his hand against Stiles’ stomach and starts rubbing it softly. “Erica makes me do this every time when Cora isn’t here. She said it helped.”

Stiles rests his head against Derek’s shoulder. It does help a bit, and the feeling of being in the protective arms from the Alpha… It feels safe.

“Can we get pizza tonight? I know you’ve got this ‘only junk food in the weekend’ rule but I really want pizza.” Stiles says and turns his head to look Derek and gives him his best puppy eyes. The wolf sighs but nods, “Fine. Only this time.” Stiles grins in victory, “Can we watch a movie?” Derek sighs again, “Yeah, sure.” Stiles grabs the tv remote and turns on Derek’s Netflix.

Ten minutes into the movie and Stiles already fell asleep against Derek’s chest.

After dinner Erica invites Lydia over and they have a small girls night in Erica’s room. Most of it is spend skyping Cora and talking about Lydia’s crush on Parrish. Stiles has a hard time concentrating on the conversations, his mind keeps going back towards Derek.

“I’m gay.” He blurts out. Cora stops halfway in her sentence and Lydia looks up from her magazine. “Finally, it’s not like we didn’t know. We all saw you check out Derek.” Lydia says and goes back to her gossip magazine. “Wait, you have a crush on my brother? That’s hilarious.” Cora laughs and Erica smirks at him. “What? I never said I had a crush on him? I just think he’s attractive, that’s all.” Stiles defends himself but is aware that they all know that he’s lying.

He sighs and rolls onto his back, his hand automatically rubbing his sore stomach. “How do you survive these periods? I’ve only had it for one day and I already feel like I’m dying inside.” Cora snorts, “At least you’re human. I had mine on the full moon once, not fun.”

“You know, I was thinking. What if I hooked up with someone and got pregnant. If I change back to my own body would I still be pregnant.” Stiles wonders. “Why don’t you ask Derek and find out?” Lydia says, not looking up from the article she’s reading.

“As if Derek would ever do that to a teenager.” Erica says, “Or to the sheriff’s kid.”

“Hmm, our babies would be cute though.” Stiles mutters out loud, making the others laugh. Stiles yawns, “I’m going to bed.” He tells them and gives Erica a hug before leaving the room. He walks into Derek’s room and doesn’t even bother changing out of his clothes.

He wakes up in the middle of the night feeling hungry. He groans and gets out of the room to walk to the kitchen. He sees Derek sitting on the couch, “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Stiles asks him, “I could ask you the same.” Stiles opens the fridge, “I’m hungry, but every food we have makes me wanna throw up. What’s your excuse?”

“The, uh, couch is getting uncomfortable.” Derek admits. “We can share your bed, you know. It’s big enough.” Stiles says and keeps looking for food.

Derek thinks about it, he isn’t sure if he trusts himself enough to sleep next to Stiles. But he’s really tired and just wants to sleep in his own bed. “Yeah, okay.” He says. “Oh, Erica always wants peanut butter.” He says and points at the almost empty jar. “Thanks.” Stiles grins and grabs a spoon. Derek shakes his head and walks towards his own bedroom.

Like always, Stiles’ scent mixed with his own makes his wolf go crazy and he lays down on the bed. It takes a few minutes before Stiles gets back in the room and lays next to him. Derek feels the urge to wrap himself around the younger male… eh, female, but he stops himself, not sure if Stiles would be comfortable with that.

It was like Stiles could read his mind, because he turns around and wraps his arm around Derek’s waist and rests his head on his chest. The sound of the werewolf’s heartbeat helps him fall asleep. Derek runs his hand through Stiles hair. He has to admit that he misses the old Stiles and hopes that he’ll change back soon.

But if Stiles changes back it’ll mean that he’ll go back to his own house, and Derek would only see him at pack meetings. In the last few days they got to know each other better. Stiles was surprised when he found out that Derek also loved Marvel, but preferred DC Comics. Derek found out that Stiles doesn’t only love reading, but also liked to spend his free time writing.

They had a lot in common, favourite books and movies. Their love for old music. Derek had never felt so close to someone besides Peter, was this what if felt like having a best friend? He never had one, his uncle didn’t count. Sure, he had friends in high school, but he never got too close to someone, scared that they would find out his secret. In New York he didn’t really have friends, the fire changed him and he didn’t trust anyone.

Derek dreams about his family, they’re alive and healthy and welcome Stiles with open arms. Stiles and Derek’s dad talk about cars, his mom shares her special recipes with him and they play baseball with Peter and Laura in the backyard. It ends with him kissing Stiles goodnight and watching him get into the jeep.

Derek is disappointed when he wakes up, that could never happen. He’s sure his family would love Stiles, and the others of the pack too of course. He can already imagine his mother taking Isaac under her wing, making sure the beta is happy. Laura would probably be best friends with Lydia and his uncle wouldn’t be … how he is now.

Stiles survives his period, and he hopes it would be the only one he is going to have. Deaton called him and Derek and asked them to go to the animal clinic and Stiles has hope that Deaton found something.

Deaton has good news and bad news.

The good news is that the spell can be undone faster by the witch that casted it. The bad news is that the witch was found dead yesterday.

\--

Stiles has been like this or three weeks now, and he’s sick of it. He wants to go out of the loft, get dinner with his dad or play lacrosse. He even misses school. He finished reading every book in the loft, he wrote a whole book on Wattpad about a werewolf falling in love with a human, wow, so original, how did he think about the plot? He even learnt himself how to cook.

Cora is back now, so Erica spends most of her time making out with Cora in their rooms. Scott and Isaac are to caught up in their love drama and Derek… He’s been acting weird lately.

Lydia offered to take him shopping, but he said that he had enough clothes. When he turns back into his own body, he won’t need them anymore. So, she went alone and still bought him a dress, saying that Stiles needed to come to a party with her.

It was weird, he knew a few people at the party. Some of them flirted with him, not knowing that it was Stiles Stilinski. Someone asked for his name and he made the pack call him Stella in front of strangers. Stiles had just listened to the All Time Low song, so it was the first name to come up into his mind, and it wasn’t that different from his own name.

He almost hooked up with one of his lacrosse team mates, but Derek barged into the party, acting as if he was a protective boyfriend or brother and dragged Stiles out of the house.

Stiles was bored and lonely and he hated it.

\--

There was a new supernatural creature in Beacon Hills, it took them two weeks to figure out how to stop it. Of course, Stiles had to stay home.

Home, he started referring to the loft as home now. He didn’t know how he felt about that.

Erica and Cora came home, carrying a wounded Derek into the loft. Stiles immediately stopped the movie he wasn’t paying attention to and helped them carry Derek to his room. Cora and Erica left to their own rooms, so they could focus on healing their own wounds, so Stiles had to take care of Derek. “Why isn’t it healing?” Stiles asks Derek when he looks at the wound o his chest. “It is, it’s just taking longer than normal, I don’t know why.” Derek says and groans when Stiles starts cleaning the wound with alcohol.

It takes awhile but Stiles finally cleaned all the wounds and bites his lip, they’re sitting really close to each other on the bed. Derek is looking at him, but Stiles has no clue what the wolf is thinking. He feels his heart stutter before he closes the distance between them.

It’s a new feeling, Derek’s lips move softly against his and he feels Derek’s hand on his cheek. Stiles wants more, he needs more, he has wanted this or too long. He doesn’t know who made the first move, but he’s suddenly on his back, Derek hovering over him, his wounds long forgotten.

\--

Derek wakes up with his face buried in long brown hair, he’s confused for a few second before remembering last night. He looks down and see that the wounds have healed. He looks at the sleeping figure next to him, the blanket is covering Stiles’ naked body.

Derek doesn’t know how he feels about this. Yes, he’s basically in love with Stiles, but he didn’t imagine them being together like this. He doesn’t know if he regrets it or not.

Stiles doesn’t know that Derek’s bisexual, no one besides Erica and Isaac knows. He can only imagine Stiles panic when he turns back into a boy. Derek brushes Stiles’ hair from his shoulder and kisses it softly before getting out of the bed, he needs to take a run to clear his head.

He quickly grabs a piece of paper, writing down where he is so Stiles doesn’t worry about him.

When Stiles wakes up, he does actually worry. The comfort of Derek’s arms is gone and he’s scared that the wolf regrets last light. Stiles doesn’t regret it at all. Sure, the fact that he lost his virginity as a girl is weird, if he turns back into a boy, does that mean that he’s a virgin again? He bites his lip to stop himself from smiling when he thinks about last night.

He gets up and notices a small folder paper on the end of the bed. He grabs it and opens it. _Stiles, I’m out for a run, I promise I’ll be back soon. – Derek_

It doesn’t say anything about regret, that’s a good thing, right?

His body starts tingling and he feels himself black out.

\--

When Derek gets back at the loft he feels like something’s wrong. He walks towards his room and sees Stiles laying on the ground. Back in his own body, but still naked. Derek feels his face heat up and picks Stiles up. He carries him back towards the bed and covers him with the blanket.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there on the bed, watching Stiles and waiting, but Stiles finally opens his eyes. “Sourwolf?” Stiles sits up and looks down, “I’m back? Thank God!” He runs his hand through his now short brown hair before looking at Derek, suddenly feeling insecure. “What’s going to happen between us?” Stiles asks him. Derek doesn’t answer, at least not with words. He leans over and kisses Stiles softly and proves him in his own way how much he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I've never spend so long writing a one shot, it took me days to finish this. I hope you liked it!


End file.
